Apprivoise moi
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Encore et encore, sous différentes formes, il se réincarne. Son exil couplé d'une malédiction le faisant vivre auprès des hommes qu'il aimait tant en subissant des vies de malheurs et de combats. Seulement, son âme-soeur est loin d'accepter un tel destin. [HIATUS - EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** J'ai demandé à JK Rowling de me donner Harry mais elle a refusé sous prétexte que j'étais trop sadique avec mes perso -snif- donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Genre**: Drama, Action, Crossover

**Rating**: '**M**' juste au cas où.

**Note**: Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir !

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Cette fic, est la nouvelle version de "**L'écriture Démoniaque**" qui après relecture s'avérée bien trop décousu côté scénario.

J'ai préféré l'effacer et la recommencer sous un autre nom afin de ne pas décevoir les lecteurs.

J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaîra !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

. .

Lentement, il redresse sa tête et ses yeux balayent la plaine. Ses membres engourdis se remettent à trembler devant l'horreur de la bataille passée.

Carnage dont il se relève, survivant comme toujours.

L'horreur l'envahit, il se souvenait de la bataille finale et de la danse macabre qu'elle avait entrainée : les cris, les sorts et les corps désarticulés qui tombaient brutalement sur le sol sans vie.

Il se souvint d'un éclair vert puis le vide. L'obscurité angoissante et la lumière déchirante.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer alors que les images de la mort de ses parents, de son parrain et de tant d'autres personnes repassaient dans sa tête encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse les sauver.

Il aurait dû mourir.

Lui souffrait alors qu'il aurait préféré mourir sentant des milliers d'aiguilles transpercer sans fin sa chair meurtrie et ses blessures à vif.

Il avait vaincu Voldemort, sa mission était enfin terminée.

Un léger rire, très aigu, à la limite de l'hystérique, s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il porta maladroitement sa main à son visage pour cacher les larmes traitresses.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu encore pour les humains ? »

Une douce chaleur enlaça son corps, tandis qu'une main effleurait son épiderme en une caresse sécurisante.

Ses sourcils crispés se détendirent sous cette sensation familière qui n'avait pas touché son être depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants, à moitié somnolant son esprit refusait de perdre cette caresse.

Bientôt deux prunelles vertes apparurent et cherchèrent l'origine de son bien-être.

« Je suis là. »

Il tourna la tête et vit à genoux un homme qui le regardait.

Face à ces yeux rougeoyants, ce teint laiteux et ses cheveux bruns, la stupeur prit clairement place sur son visage.

Il le connaissait.

Confus, il concentra à nouveau son attention sur le charnier jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive des corbeaux becquetant un être à la peau grisâtre ressemblant à un reptile.

Voldemort ?

« Ne me compares pas à cet ersatz de démon. »

Un sourire tremblant illumina son visage.

Oui, il le savait. Jamais Voldemort ne pourrait le maintenir dans une douce étreinte.

Il était si bien ainsi.

La douleur et la panique reprit ses droits sur son esprit engourdi, meurtrissant toujours un peu plus son être.

« Abandonnes-les et rejoints-moi. »

Harry sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Il était prêt à dire oui à tout ce que l'autre lui demandait du moment que la chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait demeurait.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, son corps prit le pas.

Avec effroi, il songea que quelqu'un l'avait mis sous _Imperium_.

Contre sa volonté, il déposa ses mains le long de sa gorge, suffocant.

Il voulait crier sa peine, sa souffrance mais le souffle court et le visage baigné de transpiration, aucuns sons ne réussissaient à sortir de sa gorge.

Fébrile, il chercha secours auprès de l'autre, plié par une sourde et violente douleur logée dans sa poitrine.

Il manquait d'air.

L'étreinte sur sa personne se fit plus étouffante, plus désespérée.

Heureux, il comprit que cet homme, dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom, était bouleversé par son triste état.

Gardant avec peine les yeux ouverts, il pu, à regret, voir la face de l'autre se crisper tandis que son regard reflétait toute sa rage, sa haine et sa colère.

Ses émotions lui étaient-elles destinées ?

Les ténèbres commencèrent à l'entourer, l'entraînant dans une inconscience plus que bienvenue.

Il allait s'y laisser sombrer lorsqu'il sentit un froid glacial l'envelopper.

Le lien si particulier et puissant qui le réchauffait auparavant s'effriter doucement.

Un hurlement de bête quitta sa gorge. L'homme avait disparu.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Désespéré, il s'écrasa au sol, le regard vide et écarquillé.

S'il survivait il deviendrait fou.

Rien que la pensée d'avoir perdu la source d'un bonheur éphémère, l'anéantissait, alors autant tout oublier.

Oublier pour vivre. Oublier pour survivre.

Oublier.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** J'ai demandé à JK Rowling de me donner Harry mais elle a refusé sous prétexte que j'étais trop sadique avec mes perso -snif- donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Genre**: Drama, Action, Crossover

**Rating**: '**M**' juste au cas où.

**Note**: Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir !

Vous êtes prévenus !

**_Merci_****_ à Ano Nym, à Cerise _********et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**. .**

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines qu'il dormait ne s'éveillant que quelques secondes et parfois, quelques minutes. Deux semaines que ses proches le veillaient. Deux semaines d'angoisse.

Lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé qu'il était hors de danger et qu'il vivrait, chacun crus pouvoir enfin soufflé de cette guerre, mais très vite une autre nouvelle les anéantie.

Ses blessures externes pouvaient guérir rapidement, mais les nombreux sorts qu'il avait reçus avaient entrainé des lésions nerveuses impossibles à soigner. A cause de cela, la moitié droite de son corps serait entièrement paralysée et il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il puisse un jour retrouver toute sa mobilité.

Tous redoutaient le moment où il devrait l'annoncer à leur ami. Harry avait encore survécu mais à quel prix.

.

. .

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce ne fut que pour apercevoir une lumière éblouissante dont l'intensité le forçait à refermer les yeux pour retrouver l'obscurité.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Les douleurs qui s'échappaient des pores de sa peau lui attestèrent qu'il était vivant.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et un son régulier résonna à ses oreilles. Tournant doucement la tête il aperçu d'étranges objets autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il fronça les sourcils tentant de se souvenir de quelque chose mais très vite une question primordiale lui frappa l'esprit : qui était-il ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une jeune femme se précipiter sur lui, aussitôt suivit par un jeune homme roux.

« Harry, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. »

Il s'appelait donc Harry.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, vieux ? Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles. On a bien cru que tu allais y passer. »

« Ron ! Cela ne se dit pas ! » S'indigna la jeune fille.

« Mais, Hermie, c'est vrai ! »

Ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps mais une voix rauque les interrompit.

« Q…Qui êtes-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le jeune homme blêmit alors que la dénommé Hermie se jeta sur Harry.

« Mais enfin Harry, c'est nous ! Tu n'as pas pu nous oublier ! Je suis Hermione et voilà Ron, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! »

Le regard perplexe qui lui répondit la fit pleurer en sanglot et le roux préféra l'accompagner à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôpital pour l'aider à se calmer.

Harry avait suivi l'échange sans vraiment comprendre. Tout ce que la fille lui avait dit lui semblait inconnu. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Ne voulant pas laisser ses pensées dériver sur ce terrain ambigu, il repoussa les couvertures qui le recouvraient de sa main gauche et essaya de se redresser. Une exclamation de douleur lui échappa des lèvres mais péniblement il réussit à se mettre en position assise.

Cependant, il ne put rester dans cette position que quelques secondes avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Là, il força ses membres inférieurs à lui obéir et à se relever mais rien ne se passait, il restait affalé sur le carrelage.

Le bruit avait alerté ses deux « soi-disant amis » qui s'étaient précipités sur lui. Celui qui semblait s'appeler Ron, le souleva et le réinstalla sur son lit.

Harry lui, ne pouvait détourner son regard de son corps, essayant fébrilement de bouger à son aise sans succès.

« Harry ? Commença Hermione après qu'elle eut pris son courage à deux mains. Il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose. »

Harry n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le malaise déjà présent dans la pièce.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne leur prêtait toujours aucune attention. Il tenta de lever sa main droite mais elle restait immobile. Il essaya de nouveau mais rien n'y fit et bientôt ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Tu as déjà du le remarquer... Je... Tu... »

Elle ne put continuer sur sa lancée lorsqu'elle remarqua les larmes de son ami. Son coeur se serra et Ron posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolé, Harry... Tu es paralysé... » Dit-il.

Harry referma les yeux tentant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit il ne put retenir un cri de détresse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Se berçant d'avant en arrière comme pour se réconforter, Harry répétait la même question jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé il s'endorme sous les regards impuissants de ses « amis ».

**.**

**. .**

**.**

« Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ici ! » S'exclama une forte voix aiguë qui provoqua le réveil d'Harry.

Les yeux ouverts, il contempla le plafond blanc qui s'élevait au dessus de lui.

Il était revenu au point de départ.

Ses jambes restaient immobiles malgré tout ses efforts pour se redresser.

Au loin, il arrivait à entendre des éclats de voix et bientôt une migraine s'empara de son esprit.

« Qu'ils se taisent... Je vous en prie... Taisez-vous... » Supplia t-il les mains sur ses oreilles.

« Baissez le ton immédiatement ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici ! » Rugit une nouvelle voix.

Le calme revint durant quelques instants avant que la dispute ne reprenne.

« Je ne me calmerais pas tant que vous m'empêcherez de voir Harry !

- Voyons Molly, calmes-toi. Les médecins doivent avoir une bonne raison.

- Une raison ? Harry a besoin de nous ! Nous sommes sa famille !

- Madame, du calme. Ce jeune homme est encore perturbé par son amnésie et son état de santé. Venir le voir avec tant d'agitation ne fera que lui être négatif. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de patienter avant de venir troubler sa tranquillité.

- Mais... »

Harry se désintéressa de cette conversation et reporta son regard sur le mur blanc qui faisait face à son lit avant de pousser un cri d'effroi.

Des lettres rouges sangs étaient apparues suintants du mur et forma la phrase suivante.

**_Toi par qui mon destin est lié,_**

**_Toi à qui le sort m'a amené,_**

**_Moi par qui le souvenir t'a été enlevé,_**

**_Je te récupérerai._**

Les larmes qu'il croyait taries par les derniers événements remontèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit la signification de ces mots.

Quelqu'un en avait après lui

Un violent spasme agita tout son être et ses yeux se fermèrent dans un espoir désespéré pour effacer les lettres aperçues.

Un goût métallique surgit dans sa gorge et Harry se rendit compte qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec violence mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêcha de continuer.

Il sentit soudain un poids s'abattre sur lui en le maintenant au lit et il consentit à ouvrir les yeux dévoilant ses deux orbes vertes paniquées.

« Chut... Tout va bien. Respire lentement. Expire. Inspire. Expire... »

Sa vision était flou à cause de ses larmes et malgré tout ses efforts son corps refusait de lui obéirent. Des tremblements de plus en plus forts l'agitèrent, son souffle devint court et une sensation d'étouffement s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Son rythme cardiaque augmente beaucoup trop rapidement ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Une légère sensation de picotement dans son bras puis de vide fut tout ce dont souvint Harry avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une fois sortis dans le couloir et laissant les infirmières retourner à leurs occupations, le docteur Marc Selvin se tourna vers celle qui quelques minutes auparavant le menaçait pour rentrer dans la chambre.

« Madame Weasley. »

L'interpellée releva sa tête dévoilant les larmes qui y coulaient avant des foncer sur le médecin.

« Comment va t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous aviez dit qu'il allait bien ? »

Essayant tant bien que mal de placer un mot, le docteur Selvin remarqua l'état d'affolement présent chez les autres occupants du couloir. C'était à prévoir. Il fallait souvent un élément choc pour que la famille prenne réellement conscience de l'état de leurs proches. Seulement Marc ne s'était pas attendu à la phrase qui fut prononcée.

« Harry rentre avec nous ! »

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, le médecin regarda la matriarche comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Vous plaisantez ? Il n'est pas encore suffisamment remis !

- Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici ! Nous sommes sa famille et c'est en étant avec nous qu'il ira mieux.

- Mais...

- Il vous suffira de venir vérifier son état chez nous. »

Sincèrement, il y a des jours où Marc Selvin aurait préféré ne jamais avoir quitté son lit.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé les personnages mais leurs auteurs sont contre donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Genre**: Drama, Action

**Rating**: '**M**' juste au cas où.

**Note**: Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir !

Vous êtes prévenus !

**Bonne Lecture !**

Merci à **Cerise **et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ce fut avec l'esprit encore embrumé qu'Harry se réveilla. Regardant le plafond blanc un instant avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noires comme l'ébène et aux yeux tout aussi sombre braqués sur lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui commença à faire un diagnostique de son état de santé mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper de ce qui se passait.

« Qui a t-il ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? A moins que ce ne soit ton cerveau.» ironisa l'intrus.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui ressentie une désagréable impression de déjà-vu et répliqua aussitôt.

« Je ne vous connais pas et nous n'avons pas été présenté ! Veuillez me laisser tranquille ! »

Tournant le regard loin de l'énergumène, Harry se rendit compte que l'infirmière le fixait comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

« Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Voyons voir : je suis allongé dans un lit d'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée alors oui, bien sûr que je me sens bien. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement tout en se demandant comment cette femme avait pu trouver du travail vu de toute évidence elle était lente à la comprenette.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança en retour passa inaperçu pour Harry alors qu'il constatait que l'intrus n'était plus là. A sa place, près de la fenêtre, était marquée quelque chose. Un nouveau message.

**_Tu m'appartiens._**

Ce n'était que trois mots mais leurs significations ainsi que la tâche rouge qu'ils formaient sur le mur blanc de l'hôpital, ne firent qu'accentuer le malaise d'Harry qui remercia mentalement l'incompétente pour le calmant qu'elle venait de lui donner d'un geste brusque. Celle-ci continuait d'agir comme-ci il n'y avait rien, ne jetant plus le moindre regard envers son patient.

Vraiment s'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry était sûr c'est qu'il détestait les lieux médicaux.

**.**

**. .**

**.**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla se matin là, ce fut avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac.

La blancheur de la pièce et son aspect impersonnel ne faisaient que s'ajouter à son angoisse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tentant de feindre le sommeil, Harry ferma les yeux. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de lui accompagnée par plusieurs voix étouffées.

Soudain, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent en le soulevant de l'abri de son lit. Sous l'angoisse, Harry se mit à crier et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre à coup de poing.

Malheureusement, n'ayant qu'une seule main valide, ses coups ne firent pas un grand effet à son agresseur.

A bouts de force, il abandonna cette lutte perdu d'avance et ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Il détestait cette sensation d'infériorité. Être sans défense à la merci des autres n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait espérer vivre.

Et puis, il avait tellement peur.

Qui était l'ami et qui était l'ennemi ?

Il n'avait plus aucun repaire et cela ne faisait que l'angoisser d'autant plus.

Était-ce une punition céleste pour quelque chose qu'il avait pu faire avant de perdre la mémoire ?

"Chut... Harry, ouvres les yeux. S'il te plaît."

Ce fut l'inquiétude qu'il ressentit dans les paroles prononcées qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux tombant alors sur deux yeux bleus et des cheveux roux.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable lorsque deux émeraudes le fixèrent avec crainte.

D'ailleurs si le docteur Selvin n'était pas coincé par sa mère, il était sûr d'en subir une longue remontrance sur la manière d'agir avec des personnes hospitalisées.

Heureusement, qu'Hermione n'était pas là sinon il ne s'en serait pas sortit.

Adoucissant ses gestes, il remonta le corps prostré entre ses bras afin de prendre un meilleur appuie mais en se sentant soulevé, Harry s'effraya encore plus et s'agrippa désespérément à la chemise de son porteur.

Il avait tellement peur de tomber et le sol lui paraissait être si éloigné qu'il tenta de trouver un point d'ancrage.

Désolé de voir son ami aussi vulnérable et dégoûté de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir puissant dans une telle situation, Ron quitta la chambre.

**.**

**. .**

**.**

Il avait reçu beaucoup de visite mais à par un sentiment de malaise, il ne s'était pas souvenu d'eux. Voir la mine déçu de toutes ses personnes l'avait plus énervé que désolé. Ils étaient tristes ? Et lui, alors !

Il se rappelait encore sa rencontre avec un certain Draco Malfoy. Un drôle de garçon qui s'était excusé devant lui avant de repartir comme si rien n'était et sans même lui adresser un regard.

Vraiment étrange. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se tourna légèrement pour voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte un rouquin.

« Ron ? » hésita Harry.

Le sourire qu'il récolta lui prouva qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Harry ne reste dehors. Maman s'inquiète, ça va faire trente minutes que tu es dans ce siège au soleil ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Il faut faire attention ! »

Mais Harry ne s'occupa pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il était comme paralysé, les yeux fixés vers le sol. Tout le discours de son ''ami'' résonnait à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement désagréable.

Son regard, lui était ancré sur la machine à peine séparé de lui de quelques centimètres avec son dossier et ses accoudoirs de cuir noir ainsi que ses bouts métalliques qui lui renvoyaient son reflet.

Vraiment il détestait son fauteuil roulant.

Un rictus de dégoût pris place sur ses lèvres en sentant une poigne ferme le soulever pour mieux le hisser dans ce qui lui semblait être devenu son destin.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé les personnages mais leurs auteurs sont contre donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Genre**: Drama, Action

**Rating**: '**M**' juste au cas où.

**Note**: Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir !

Vous êtes prévenus !

. .

.

**/!\ **

**J'avoue que je subissais un flagrant syndrome de la page blanche sur cette fic. **

**C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, elle est devenu un crossover ! **

**Je vous conseille donc de relire cette histoire depuis le début car certains éléments ont été changés.**

** /!\**

**.**

**. .**

Un immense MERCI à **Magicus Lilium**, **Chaeos**, **77Hildegard**, **yume-chan05**, **Mme Potter-Snape**, **darkmoonlady**, **Eurydice Woods**, **Princesse Serenity** et à **Cerise **qui m'ont chaudement encouragé.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« T'arrêtes de me materner, oui ? »

« Mais… »

« Je sais encore enfiler mes vêtements et me servir d'une cuillère, Ron. » coupa Harry avec irritation.

Le rouquin hésita, mal à l'aise sous le regard noir de son ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix inquiète.

« Mais tu es paralysé maintenant ! Il faut que je t'aide ! »

Serrant les poings, Harry déposa son bol de soupe sur le plateau reposant sur sa table de chevet et malgré de longues inspirations pour garder son calme, se retrouva haletant en attendant que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme normal.

Les mots de Ron l'avait profondément blessé. Tremblant, il préféra fermer les yeux pour échapper à cette réalité où il se retrouvait simple spectateur d'un film d'horreur dont le bouton 'stop' avait été arraché de la télécommande. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules tant il était incapable de les retenir.

Choqué, Ron se demanda comment il avait fais pour arriver à une telle réaction. Harry ne pleurait jamais avant… Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. C'était toujours le brun qui venait réconforter les autres. Une sorte de héros qui arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère dans les conflits ou qui prenait position pour protéger les plus faibles. Où était donc passé son meilleur ami ?

Lorsqu'il discerna une main lui effleurer l'épaule dans un geste d'appui, Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

« Laisse-moi. »

Il en avait assez de ce déversement de pitié et de gentillesse à son égard. Toujours surveillé, chacun de ses désirs devancés et surtout le langage simpliste que l'on utilisait dès que l'on s'adressait à lui. Il n'était ni un enfant, ni idiot ! Il était juste... inutile...

« LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI SEUL! »

Ron se recula vivement avant de se baisser pour éviter le verre qu'Harry venait de lancé dans sa direction.

« Calme-toi. C'est pour ton bien que... »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit rapidement de la chambre, évitant de justesse le bol qui s'écrasa contre la porte refermée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'un bras de valide, Harry n'avait pas perdu la main comme lanceur la preuve en était des nouilles accrochées à ses mèches de cheveux. Encore une soupe de perdue et un repas qu'Harry ne mangerait pas. Secouant la tête, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il était bon pour un shampooing.

A présent seul dans sa chambre, Harry réussit à laisser sa colère retomber. C'était vraiment plus facile maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de cible. Sa réaction le laissait patois, il n'avait pas songé crier ainsi mais il se sentait vraiment comme un fardeau à être ainsi dépendant des autres.

« Je ne veux pas être inutile. Je ne veux pas cette vie. » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Le désarroi qui l'accablait ne fut que futile lorsqu'à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots il eut l'impression que quelque chose l'observait alors que où que se portait son regard, il ne voyait que du vide. Il était bien seul dans la chambre.

Il sentit comme un vent brulant le parcourir.

Il se redressa légèrement, pour mieux observer la pièce mais rien ne bouge. Aucune apparition, aucun monstre, juste le vent soufflant à travers les rideaux clairs qui laissaient passer la lueur de la lune et son éclairage d'une pâleur maladif.

Il ouvre et referme la bouche, indécis. Quelque chose lui criait de partir rapidement, qu'un danger le menaçait. Son cœur s'emballa et il se crispa lorsqu'il se retrouva littéralement éblouit par une puissante lumière. L'éclat ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver cette fois-ci dans l'obscurité totale.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de trouver une explication à se phénomène avant de se figer étonné. Son lit avait disparu et il était... debout ?

Tremblant, il fit un pas puis deux et ainsi de suite, oubliant totalement les ténèbres l'entourant. Il se serrait presque permis une danse du bonheur si l'étrangeté de sa situation ne lui était pas revenue à l'esprit. Les médecins avaient été formel : il ne pouvait se déplacer sans son satané fauteuil roulant. Soupirant, il se résigna à l'idée qu'il était définitivement entrain de rêver après avoir vérifié que sa main droite fonctionnait également.

Une fois passé le moment de joie et de stupeur, il se concentra sur le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

A tâtons, dans le noir absolu, il traversa ce qui lui semblait être une grotte. Dans le plus parfait silence, il continua à se diriger tout droit et bientôt déboucha dans une salle circulaire illuminée par une multitude de bougies disposées proportionnellement sur les murs de la pièce.

Lentement_, _il traversa la pièce attiré en son centre tel un papillon par une lanterne. Une étrange sensation l'habitait depuis son arrivé dans la salle. C'était un mélange de sentiments opposés tels la peur et la confiance comme si il appréhendait quelque chose et quand même tant il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'avoir peur.

Une fois arrivé au centre, une étrange lumière se forma sur le sol et un cercle autour de lui apparu se traçant par lui-même sur le sol et rassemblant un certain nombre de caractères étranges.

« Un pentacle... » Songea-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait ce mot mais celui-ci était sorti tellement naturellement qu'il ne doutait pas de sa véracité.

Un étrange murmure s'éleva alors comme sortant des profondeurs de la terre tel une conjuration pressante et courte. Il y eu un instant de silence puis d'autres voix se mêlèrent à la première et reprirent la prière. La lumière présente sur le sol s'amplifia et Harry fut obligé de protéger ses yeux.

Une voix plus puissante surpassa les autres, déclenchant de nombreux frissons dans son corps à un tel point qu'il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber face à un regard carmin.

« Ne... Ne me touchez pas ! »

Les voix se turent soudainement tandis qu'il quittait le cercle magique en reculant. Cet homme, il le reconnaissait. C'était celui de l'hôpital. L'homme invisible qui lui avait valut des séances chez le psy après que l'infirmière l'ai traité de fou auprès de son médecin.

Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, celui-ci l'accula contre le mur en passant discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres mutines.

« C'est un simple rêve. Je n'aurais pas peur. La peur c'est le piège de l'esprit. C'est un simple rêve. J'affronterais ma peur. Il n'y a rien ici. C'est un simple rêve. Je suis en sécurité, il n'y a rien que moi. »

Sa voix se voulut assurée mais les tremblements qui l'agitaient rendaient floue sa litanie et sa panique augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage.

Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent bientôt voracement sous le joug de son agresseur qui se recula prestement avec un rictus de colère sur le visage lorsqu'il lui mordit férocement la lèvre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de la vue du détraqué, avec la lèvre en sang, qu'un choc aussi soudain que violent le propulsa contre les parois derrière lui. Le souffle coupé, Harry gémit de douleur avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

L'autre lui maintenait les poignets au dessus de la tête d'une seule main tandis que son corps bloquait le sien sous sa carrure plus imposante. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être une crevette face à un homard.

«Bon retour à la maison, Gabriel. » susurra l'inconnu tout en le fixant avec colère tandis que sa main libre se posa sur la poitrine de sa proie et qu'une faible lueur rougeâtre s'en dégagea.

Harry se cambra violemment les yeux exorbités avant de blêmit rapidement. Sa poitrine se mit à le brûler à chacune de ses expirations, son souffle se fit court et son corps se remit à trembler sans qu'il n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il laissa un sanglot s'emparer de lui lorsque les battements effrénés de son cœur et son souffle irrégulier devinrent insupportables. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougies par la souffrance lorsqu'il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces et hurla.

Il hurla la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine et retomba mollement sur les pierres ponces qui dallait le sol lorsque la poigne qui le maintenait le libéra. Il tombât lourdement au sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Recroquevillé, il poussa un autre cri inhumain en sentant sa peau se déchirer dans le bas du dos dans un craquement sinistre tandis que des bouts de chair s'envolèrent a travers de la pièce.

Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrit tout son corps. Les battements de son cœur restèrent désespérément déchaînés tandis que la douleur montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour finalement se loger dans son crâne.

Poussant un cri déchirant Harry sentit son cœur se tendre une dernière fois et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


End file.
